


【授翻/Smallville clex无差】积木 by SaitouLover

by panzijiang



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reconciliation, Sick Character, Smallville Big Bang
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzijiang/pseuds/panzijiang
Summary: Lex陪她走到门口，在她几乎就要离开时喊道：“他叫什么名字？”Marcia停下来，回头看着他：“那个孩子？”Lex点头。“Conner，”她笑着说，“Conner Kent。”房间里的温度似乎随着那个孩子的姓氏被讲出而骤降，而那一秒Lex感觉自己就像是被束缚着窒息而亡。“Kent？”他尽力装作不在意的样子，“有没有可能……他的父亲是Clark Kent？”那个女人的眼睛亮了起来，接着是一个微笑，而Lex的胃重重一沉。“是的！”她高兴地说，“你认识他？”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Building Blocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280302) by [SaitouLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaitouLover/pseuds/SaitouLover). 



> 作者的notes：我没有拥有smallville，也没有从中获利，smallville属于Alfred Gough和Miles Millar。还有……我喜欢评论！  
> 译者的话：这篇文看到我躺在床上除了默默流眼泪什么都不会了。作者不常上ao3 ，我历经周折通过作者的朋友用电子邮件联系到作者要来了授权，十分不易（然而因为高考结束的倦怠所以一直拖着没有翻译，现在搬运来和大家共同欣赏）。

Lex曾经一直坚信他打败超人的瞬间应该会……嗯，更加戏剧性一些。他想象了价值数百万美元的射线枪和氪石炸弹，以及他在一边对超人说出的独白。超人应该躺在他脚下的地面上，用鲜血和破碎的躯体证明着Lex每一个曾经的失望。

超人放弃了，搬到了威斯康辛。这一切都不是Lex想象中事情的发展方向。即便如此，一个离开的超级英雄还是胜利的，无论离开是怎样发生的。Lex耸耸肩，将有关Clark Kent的文件都扔进了他右手最下面的那个抽屉里，就在他父亲倒闭的卡德摩斯实验室文件旁边。接着他开始对苹果公司进行敌意收购。

Lex早就应该知道，当他收到工程部的Marsden的电子邮件时，他的一天就会从一般的糟糕变成十分糟糕。那个人抱怨着那些复杂的意外情况和截止日期。但是Lex并没有预料到这个。因此他正在为自己的盲目而愚蠢——那么愚蠢——的乐观付出代价。

克维尔学院的女校长Marcia Henderson正坐在他办公桌远处的一张椅子上对他微笑着。在陨石坠落之前，Marcia曾经是克维尔学院的一名教师。那是为天才儿童开设的一所预科学校，当时Lex正在那里读书。而她现在看起来就和那时一样烦人。

这个古板的女人瘦瘦的，留着小鬼般的棕色头发和而黯淡的棕色眼睛，中年的污浊开始爬满她的全身。对于她这种地位的女性来说，他化的妆有点太浓了，裙子也不够长。第一眼绝对看不出来她到底能为学校做些什么。

“太好了，您终于愿意和我面对面谈谈关于为学校捐款的事情了。”她开始滔滔不绝。

Lex没有同意这件事，而是让她继续讲下去，希望她讲够了就会早点离开他的办公室。他瞥了眼桌上的时钟，数着时间，直到那个女人发现他其实并不在乎这件事，总共花了八又四分之一秒。

Marcia紧张地清了清嗓子，笑容变得有些紧绷，这让Lex感觉有点头痛。她又清了清嗓子，然后在座位上挺直腰板，面无表情地将她对Lex的看法藏了起来。这是个巧妙的做法啊，从活泼的女性变成了一个言行谨慎的女校长，Lex发现这个变化和他自己的变化非常相似。这至少激发起了这位首席执行官对她勉强的尊重，也让和她打交道变得稍微可以忍受一些。

“那我就不再浪费您的时间了，”她说，她的声音不再那么刺耳，因为现在Lex看到了这次会面真正的目的。“一位捐助者去世了。虽然这通常不会成为在一学年后期的一个问题，但他的贡献十分重要。”

Lex把胳膊肘撑在桌子上，手指放在嘴唇前面。他收起对客人的严肃表情，讽刺地笑了一下，“所以你是在找人填补钱坑。”

女校长的脸上闪过一丝愤怒，然后又恢复了不冷不热的态度。Marcia摇了摇头。“没有。这所学校完全是盈利的。”

“那么，为什么你如此迫切想要一个新的捐助者？就像你刚才所说的，这并不是一个问题。”Lex好奇地问道，“学费在九月底之前制服，而现在只是十一月中旬。”

Marcia轻轻叹了口气。“我们一个学生的父亲可以支付正常的学费，但是他的儿子需要额外关注，而这正是我们已故捐助人慷慨解囊的原因。我们可以支付一到两个学期的费用，但是从长远来看，我们不可能一直这样做下去。”

Lex哼了一声：“让正常的孩子入学可不是克维尔的作风。”

“他一点也不正常，Luthor先生。克维尔正在想尽一切办法留住他，真的很努力。这就是我来这里的原因。您是唯一一个和学校有联系的人，因此我可以公开地、快速地接近您，谈谈钱的问题。如果这让您有些麻烦的话，这也不是永久的，只是着两个学期，直到我找到其他人来填补这个空白。”

“嗯，”Lex自言自语，对那个男孩感到了一点好奇。“跟我说说他吧。”

“什么？”Marcia问。

Lex向后斜靠在椅子上。他翘起腿，看着自己的指甲。“如果你想让我捐出一笔——我还不知道会不会捐——荒谬的钱，我想知道这笔钱会用来做什么。”

“嗯……”她若有所思地皱眉。“他很聪明，是我们这里最聪明的孩子之一。他对物理有初步了解，在数学方面很出色。他喜欢化学。尽管如此，他最喜欢的还是恐龙。”

“恐龙？”Lex的声音里充满了怀疑。

“是的。”Marcia点点头，随着她谈到这个话题，她的微笑因为喜爱而变得柔和了起来。“他总是那么活泼，喜欢在学校里跑来跑去，老师们不得不提醒他好好走路。”

“他听起来并没有那么让人印象深刻，至少不至于到你那么执着地留住他的地步。”

“Luthor先生，他才五岁。”

Lex惊讶地看着她：“一个懂物理和数学的五岁小孩？五岁？”

Marcia点点头。“严格来说，我们还没有测试他的数学水平。他的水平应该会 再高一些。”

“这位捐助者到底是在为什么买单？”他仍然沉浸在刚刚那条消息给他带来的震惊中。

“嗯，一个专门的教师，额外的课程、日用品、课本、实地考察，有时还有日托。”她把裙子紧贴在大腿上，“这个年纪的孩子大多只能专注半天，即使是那些很聪明的。但他可以一整天都保持专注，甚至更长时间 。他真的很喜欢学习。他很好奇，坦率地讲，还很可爱。”

“他的父母呢？就让他们的孩子在学校待上一整天？”

女校长慢慢点了点头，显然是在认真思考着他的话。“这是私事，Luthor先生。”

Lex哼了一声，知道自己已经把她逼得无路可走了。如果他硬要她讲，她就不得不说。Marcia显然知道这一点，因此她苦恼地皱着眉头。

“我希望您保证不把这件事告诉任何人，克维尔有着值得维护的声誉。”

“当然。”Lex挥了挥手，好奇着这个秘密。

Marcia咬了咬嘴唇，然后叹了口气。“他只有一个父亲，并且生病了。这就是为什么我们需要一个捐助者来支付额外的费用。他已经提前支付了孩子在学校期间所有的正常学费，但是没有能力负担额外的费用。他是个好人，无论何时，只要是他能够来看望其他的孩子和学校的工作人员，他都会对他们十分友好。哪怕这个男孩没有这么的聪明，为了他的父亲，我也会尽力留住他。”

Lex思考过这个问题。对于像克维尔这样炙手可热的学校来说，花大力气留住学生是很罕见的。如果父母一方无法支付，那么总有其他人可以支付。只有父亲和孩子都非常特别，女校长才能对他们如此恋恋不舍。

“他什么时候能来？”Lex问，最终把注意力集中到了解释的那一部分。

“就像我说的，他病了。因为这个，我只见过他几次。他大部分来学校的访问都是在艰难的日子，因此他不能待太久。通常是由保姆来接送孩子。这个孩子在学校并没有出现过什么问题，因此我只在他儿子参加活动的时候见他，比如戏剧或音乐会。他每次都尽可能地来，但我看得出来，这对他来说是一种煎熬。”

“前任捐赠者在捐赠之前不是见过他吗？”

“没有。”她摇了摇头。“他们通过电话联系，但是他的病让他没有办法来学校，并且这个捐赠者并不想在这样一个敏感的时期闯入他的家。这个捐助者随时了解男孩的成绩和学业，并且和这位父亲在整个过程中交流了许多次，直到……”

她挥挥手，Lex明白了她的意思，直到那个好心人死去。他叹了口气，手指按住了对讲机按钮，呼叫Charity。

“Charity？”

“是的，Luthor先生？”

“请让会计部为克维尔学院起草一份私人捐赠文件，金额空白，我要在15分钟内拿到。”

“好的，先生。”

Marcia微笑着看着他，她的酒窝随着微笑的动作越来越深，这次轮到他不屑地挥手了。他们坐在那里讨论关于学校的琐碎事情，直到一个会计师和公证人拿着表格过来了。Lex眼睛都没眨一下，酒吧一笔巨款卷了出去：这笔钱足够支付这个神奇的孩子未来两年所需的任何费用。女校长不厌其烦地向他表示感谢，然后将她完成的那些文书工作的副本装进黑色的公文包中。

Lex陪她走到门口，在她几乎就要离开时喊道：“他叫什么名字？”

Marcia停下来，回头看着他：“那个孩子？”

Lex点头。

“Conner，”她笑着说，“Conner Kent。”

房间里的温度似乎随着那个孩子的姓氏被讲出而骤降，而那一秒Lex感觉自己就像是被束缚着窒息而亡。

“Kent？”他尽力装作不在意的样子，“有没有可能……他的父亲是Clark Kent？”

那个女人的眼睛亮了起来，接着是一个微笑，而Lex的胃重重一沉。

“是的！”她高兴地说，“你认识他？”

他发现自己几乎是不受控制地点头了，他那张叛逆的嘴自己动了起来。“我们是朋友，我很多年没有听到他的消息了。”

Marcia兴奋得几乎尖叫起来，这让Lex吓得想要跳回办公室。

“哦，这真是太棒了！哦，当我告诉Clark这个消息的时候他会非常高兴的。”

“不要，”Lex说。他听到自己声音的大小和其中的急迫感，一瞬间他畏缩了。“啊……我想……我不想让他知道是我提供的资金。我想亲自告诉他，以后，以后再说。”

Marcia歪着头，有些迷惑。

他做了个鬼脸。“我们之间有一个反复出现的问题，就是我一直在向他扔钱。已经好几年了。但我不想冒险让他因为知道是谁捐的钱而拒绝。”

她似乎立刻就明白了他的意思。当她反复保证绝对不透露他的身份时，他松了一口气。她又笑了笑。然后放下公文包，从口袋里面掏出一叠纸饿一支笔。在交给他之前，Marcia在上面潦草地写了些什么。

“给，”她温柔地说，“万一你想和他联系的机会不大。感恩节快乐。”

她拿起公文包迅速离开，留下Lex站在办公室门口，震惊而恐慌。他转过身，麻木地走向他的办公桌，手里拿着那张纸。它掉在桌面上，Lex盯着它，好想它是一条毒蛇。

糟糕的一天，得一分；愚蠢，如此愚蠢的乐观，零分。


	2. Chapter 2

Lex在顶层公寓里面来回踱步，烦恼和愤怒纠缠住他的内心，几乎没有空间让他惊讶和受伤了。他扫了一眼笔记本电脑上面有着Kent家的信息。他的调查人员已经成功解决了所有问题，尽管前一天是一个法定假期。文件仍然没有被打开浏览，那个附件的符号正在屏幕上嘲笑着他。

这是星期五的晚上七点之后。周末从此开始，而这通常意味着Lex已经让第二杯威士忌下肚了。但现在，酒瓶仍未被打开，也许今晚都不会被碰一下。毕竟，尽管酒精对Lex的影响微乎其微，但他现在需要尽可能清醒的头脑，把醉醺醺的荒唐推理和Clark Kent混在一起是个非常糟糕的主意。喝酒的Lex在沉思的时候经常会暴力地对待它身边的所有东西，以致于他那些公寓中的无价之宝最后只能用强力胶粘在一起。电脑屏幕亮了起来，他把自己扔进沙发里，在触摸屏上划了一下。他叹了口气，用手抱住自己的头，思索着要不要回到这个兔子洞里去。

自从Clark离开大都会，在威斯康辛州找到一份自由撰稿人的工作已经五年多了。Clark已经远离了雷达，超人也保持着奇怪的安静。当然，这个超级英雄偶尔还是会出现，但越来越少了，最近一次出现是八个多月前，但距离大都会或威斯康辛州都很远。遭受地震的加利福尼亚州比其他任何地方都要更多地出现那个外星人的身影。Lex和往常一样，跟踪着每一次出现，并保存着录音和剪报。

Marcia说过Clark病了。Lex在点开自己的电子邮件是不屑地哼了一下。他一秒都不相信这个说噶。这个外星人根本不会染上任何人类的疾病，Clark不得不用这个故事来掩盖他的超人身份。这个想法应该不会太过于牵强，Lex想。在离开大都会之前，Clark已经把说谎几乎变成了一项奥林匹克比赛项目。Lex皱眉，严肃地点开了第一个附件。

这是Connor的学校档案，一张孩子的照片处于扫描页面顶端显眼的位置。凌乱的黑发和那双大大的蓝眼睛令人印象深刻，其次便是那富有感染力而快乐的微笑。小男孩穿着校服，蓝色的夹克衬托出他苍白的皮肤。Lex不得不承认，这孩子很可爱。

接下来一个天才出现了。在他自己的年龄组，他的各种测试超越了其他百分之九十九的同龄人。字母、数字、计时……所有五岁孩子的基本测试项目，他都成绩优秀。接下来的几页是这个孩子做了其他各种测试的结果。Conner的阅读水平至少有六年级的水准。正如Marcia所说，他对物理有基本了解，并且理解了其背后的数学支撑。

看起来，数学是这个小男孩擅长的东西。当Lex翻阅Conner的美术作业时，他发现自己在不由自主地微笑。数字和方程式散落在纸张上，被一个孩子还有些颤抖的手仔细写下，有时形成云朵、灌木丛甚至是人的形状。

他的目光停留在一张特别的画上，一张没有任何数字的画。老师给它3起名叫做“我的家”，它由一个叫做“儿子”的小男孩和一个叫做“爸爸”的男人组成。理智地讲，Lex知道他看到的是Clark和Conner，因为那个乌黑头发，蓝色眼睛，脸上挂着大大微笑的孩子很容易被辨认出来，但是在孩子对他父亲的描绘中，Lex发现自己出乎意料地难以认出Clark。

那个人坐在旁边，Lex花了很长时间才看到两个大轮子连接在那个椅子上。Lex看着图片的时间越长，他胃中出现的那块凹陷就越明显。Clark几乎瘦的皮包骨，只比Conner健壮一点点，根本没有达到他应有的那个体型。Lex觉得Clark应该占据整张纸，而不是几英寸。他也是苍白的，比Conner涂在自己脸上的颜色还要苍白。

Lex关闭文件，打开另一个，脑子里还在想着刚刚看到的图画。他发现那是一个投资组合。Lex坐了起来，注意力集中起来。他一个字一个字研究着其中的细节，想要寻找Clark到底是如何能够负担得起克维尔学院的费用的。

那个投资组合出人意料的十分靠谱。Martha Kent的父亲Grant Clark的人寿保险单和信托基金在他去世于Clark七岁那年后留给他唯一的外孙，对于这种有钱的人来说没什么大不了的。但是他明智地躲开了Jonathan Kent，由Grant的财务顾问照顾，直到这位顾问四年前去世。在他的精明指导下，最初的75万美元保险金和100万美元的信托基金在五年内增加了两倍，之后每年都以指数级增长。根据Lex的计算，在一年之内，Clark的投资将会超过1800万美元。

Lex惊讶的发现，Lex集团是Clark投资组合中众多公司之一。在Lionel死后，Lex的公司才算是真正开始腾飞。Lex仔细地考虑了一下收购Lex集团股票的决定，然后明白了这大概是顾问的选择，而不是Clark的 。他把那微弱的失望感放在一边，然后继续开始解读Clark的资产。他快速浏览了剩下的条目：威斯康辛州的一栋房子，大都会上城区的一套公寓，一辆实用且高端的SUV。大部分的资金被捆绑在定期存单、公司股票和国债、信托资金以及个人账户中。

他合上了投资组合，手指在最后一个文件上移动，那是最大的一个。他不知道这个文件为什么那么大，而他胃中的那个凹陷几乎越来越大，似乎有冰冷的针在竭尽全力地刺向他的内脏。Lex几乎有些愤怒了，于是他点开文件夹，而那一瞬间他就后悔了。他心中恐惧的冰球瞬间炸裂开来，成为一个个喷薄而出的致命碎片。

这是Clark的病史。Lex浏览了数百页，淡蓝色的眼睛随着页面上红墨水痕迹的扩大而慢慢睁大。随着时间的推移，预期变得越来越糟糕，像“无法识别”和“迅速恶化”被几双不同的手涂掉了，而Lex的心因为这份文件中最新添加的内容而被冻结了。

“很可能致命，”Lex低声念出来，他的眼睛盯着下一句话，强迫着自己读下去。“直至无法挽回的恶化和死亡的时间预计为18个月。”

他把页面滚动到那份文件的顶部，然后看了看日期，4月23日，已经过去了7个月。这意味着Clark还剩下不到一年的时间。对Lex来说，这几乎是一个致命的打击，比他以前感受到的任何痛苦都要过分，甚至超过了他对Belle Reve仅有的几段记忆。他的胸部在颤抖，呼吸急促，肺部因为恐惧而无可救药的发抖。他的双手在头上颤抖着，而他一遍又一遍地读着最后的诊断结果。

Clark就要死了。这种想法似乎不想在他的大脑中停留的太久。它愤怒地冲击着Lex的头骨，用爪子凿出流血的深刻伤口。Lex带着不可置信的心情关上了笔记本电脑，向后靠了靠，面无表情地凝视着落地窗外。

Clark的死从来没有在Lex的脑海里出现过，至少没有如此真实地出现过。当然，他想要Clark受到伤害，就像Lex受到过的那样严重，但他真的没有想到最后一步。Lex试图强迫自己去想象一个没有Clark的世界，但他的大脑自动回避这种构想。

这是个巨大的问题。

Lex对自己轻描淡写的说法嗤之以鼻。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，斟满一杯苏格兰威士忌。液体溢出了玻璃杯的边缘，但Lex忽略了这一点。酒精的燃烧然他的思想变得迟钝起来，但很快，痛苦的真相又浮出水面，而这一次Lex 真正的不知所措起来。

他当面问过Clark了吗？还是他真的要等到一切都为时已晚？Conner会怎么样？

一想到Clark的儿子，他就忍不住皱眉，又倒了一杯酒。虽然Lex知道，他自己的成长过程中就从来没有一个理想的父亲形象陪伴着他，但如果Clark死了，这个小男孩就真的只能靠自己了。这个想法——Conner Kent成为一个孤儿——并不能让Lex无动于衷。这让他惊讶于这个孩子如此迅速地就被他列入了关心的人的名单，尤其是考虑到他甚至都没有见过这个男孩。

Conner看起来太像他的父亲了，这十分令人不安。只是那张年轻的脸上的眼睛和他的父亲不太相像。Lex转过身，再次打开文件夹，里面是Conner的学校档案。他再次仔细检查了这些信息。他真的很聪明，Lex钦佩地想。这么一个小小的身体中居然蕴含着这么多的智慧，这实在是令人惊讶。

然后就是最重要的问题，Clark的身体。Lex皱眉，然后又看了一遍那些文件。

之后的预想并没有改变，就像是医生第一次用非个人的黑色墨水暗示的那样黯淡。“无法挽回的恶化和死亡”，这话听起来如此超然，如此冷酷无情，以致于Lex不得不为这一切的不公感到胸口疼痛。

Clark就要死了。


	3. 积木 -3-

3

Lex强迫着自己尽可能远离那个地方。实际上，他做到了。在一整个月和两个休息日之后，他的控制力才降低到让他自己来到那个地址，盯着克拉克家的门手足无措的地步。那张孩子笔下的画浮现在他的脑海中。终于，Lex挺起胸膛，敲了敲门。

沉默持续了很长时间。这沉默将这位亿万富翁呢甩在楼道中，觉得自己几乎就像是个傻瓜。然后他听到了一声回答。“来了。来了！”

他的目光最后一次投向电梯，抑制住了自己的恐慌和想要逃离的冲动。但是另一边门锁打开的声音让Lex咽下了那些在他来的路上产生的所有不适感。门打开了，接着是一段很长很长时间的沉默。

“Lex。”Clark终于说话，他听起来吃惊而无奈。

“Clark。”Lex轻轻歪了一下头，安静地看着他对面的男人。

尽管Clark仍然在站着，但他看起来也站不了多久了。这个男人和Conner画中所描绘的一样瘦弱，甚至还要更苍白一些。Clark看起来就像是Lex在深夜的那些专题广告片中偶然瞥到的那些快饿死的孤儿一样瘦弱。他的脸颊微微凹陷，脖子看起来更长了。那些柔软漂亮的黑色卷发变得黯淡无光，毫无生气，而他的脸色透露着因为疾病而显现出的苍白。

“你看起来糟透了。”

Lex几乎没有办法阻止这些话脱口而出。他甚至为这些话感到了抱歉。但Clark很好地对这些话做出了反应——在转身进屋之前，他翻了翻白眼。他让门一直开着，而Lex就把这当成了让他进入的邀请。

这个地方还不错，他一边这么心不在焉地想着，一边穿过起居室和厨房之间的连接处。高大的窗户占据了远处墙壁上的一大块空间，两个大沙发组成了L形，在起居室和门口之间提供了一块空地，一张沙发的后面延伸出进门的走廊，而另一侧是厨房的柜台。

尽管新年已经将近过去一个星期了，但圣诞节的装饰品仍然摆放着。这颗人造圣诞树伫立在床边，装饰着明亮多彩的装饰品和五彩缤纷的小彩灯，枝头挂着几串小珠子，闪烁着隐隐约约的光芒。

客厅里塞满了玩具，显然是Conner在假期中成功带回来的。它们从电子书到填色书，再到咖啡桌上一个看起来像是化学设备的东西。一个大电视打开了，音量调得很低，仅仅只是作为一个背景音而已。其中一个沙发被布置成了一个床，有着枕头和床垫。

Lex瞥了一眼那个开放式厨房，注意到里面摆满了不锈钢电器、黑色的柜台和橱柜。这些东西似乎和他记忆中的那个Clark不太一致。整个空间的地板都是深色的木板，从公寓的一边延伸过来，这种选择看起来也和他对肯特家的模糊记忆有些冲突。

“我很惊讶你居然远离了我这么久。”Clark一边说，一边小心翼翼地把自己裹回他在Lex到来之前待在的那个毛毯堆里。他歪着头，若有所思地盯着Lex，记忆中的那些相互间的怒火和沮丧导致的非难，都在这凝视中消散了。“事实上，我很震惊。你通常会把任何事情都当作攻击我的理由。我几乎以为我回来的时候你就会在我家门口呢。”

Lex咬住了自己的舌头。说实话，这是真的。他脱掉大衣和围巾，挪到另外一张沙发上坐下。他没有理会放在窗台下面反射着午后阳光的那个轮椅。他瞟了一眼Clark，后者看着他安顿好自己，无奈地耸了耸肩。

“事实上，我直到一个月前才知道你回来了。”

Clark笑了笑，伸手从他旁边的茶几上拿起了一杯水。他一口一口慢慢地喝完，颤颤巍巍地将它放在咖啡桌上——一会大概还要再放回厨房。Lex似乎无法从这样的沉默中开启他想要和Clark聊的话题，于是他扭头看向桌上的化学仪器。

“你儿子喜欢化学？”他好奇地问。

Clark的嘴角慢慢浮现出一点温柔的笑意，点了点头。那双绿色的眼睛环视四周的玩具，变得柔和起来。那曾经毫无生气的眼神消失，几乎变成了一种骄傲的光芒。

“Conner最喜欢数学和物理，但是化学……他也很感兴趣。”

Lex点点头。“化学中也有很多数学知识。也许这就是他感兴趣的原因。”

“可能吧。”Clark耸耸肩。“他只在家里才玩玩这些，即便如此，他也只是弄些简单的东西，比如色谱法和密度柱。”

谈话停顿了一会，然后Lex直起身子，直入主题。“我是捐赠者。”他承认道。

“我知道。”

他如此简单的就承认了，而Clark也这么轻易地就接受了。这让Lex有些惊讶。

“你知道？”他疑惑地问道，然后又重复了一遍，“你知道这件事。”

Clark点点头。“Ben去世后不到一个星期，一位不愿透露姓名的捐赠者带着这么多钱就出现了？这并不难以理解。”

“你看起来并没有很不安。”

“因为我根本没有感到不安。Conner需要帮助，不幸的是，我既没有精力也没有钱。”Clark说。

“你看起来接受良好。”

那个年轻一点的男人疲惫地笑了起来。“Lex，看看我。从很久以前我就知道，我必须要去接受我能得到的东西 ，并且对它们心存感激。我相信你不会这样做……但我还是希望，你不会利用Conner来对付我。”

Lex当然不会。他没有对Clark的话提出任何的反驳。

“而且，”黑发的男人继续说，“我一直等着这个。我知道回到这最终会引起你的注意，只是我没想到会花那么长时间。”

“你想和我面对面谈谈。”Lex突然意识到。

Clark点点头，“按我的方式。”

“你以前没有这么狡猾。”亿万富翁指责道。

“不，我只是学会了谨慎的选择我的战斗方式。我现在的状况不适合和你打架，Lex，我甚至都活不过一分钟。”

最让Lex震惊的是，Clark居然这么直接地就承认了自己越来越糟糕的健康状况。他的双手握紧又松开，犹豫着是否要在Clark明显生病的时候完成他的计划。这个年轻人对自己身体的糟糕预测很难被质疑，不光是因为他面前坐着的苍白而虚弱的证据，更是因为Lex内心深处隐藏着的那些东西……

他从口袋里掏出了一个小金属盒子，放在手心里。Clark盯着它看了一会，接着突然将它推开，整个人缩进了沙发的角落里。

“不要这样！”Clark愤怒而绝望地喊着，他的脸苍白得无以复加，“你他妈的别这样做，Lex！”

Clark的粗口让Lex愣住了。他摇摇头，将那个盒子放在桌上。“别担心，我不会的。虽然我来之前就打算这么做，但是现在——这样不可以。”

“为什么？”Clark愤怒地盯着他看，眼睛里闪着光，嘴唇几乎抿成了一条线。

Lex又摇了摇头。“你一开门我就改变想法了，没有人可以装病装的那么好。”

Clark愤怒的表情渐渐变成了疲惫。刚刚突然爆发的恐慌和愤怒几乎夺走了他剩下的大部分能量储备。Lex看见Clark靠在沙发上头歪向了一边，几乎精疲力竭。

“……最后会发生什么。”他好奇地问。

那双美丽的绿色眼睛凝视着他。两人沉默了很久，几乎将空气都拉扯得绷紧起来。

“我会死去。”

Lex发现自己竟然因为这句话而不可抑制地恐惧了起来。他探身向前，“不会的。”

“会发生的，Lex。”Clark认真地说，“我会死的。”

“你可以……”

Clark摇了摇头，打断了Lex的话。“我不再有超能力了。几个月前，我失去了它们。所以我才去看医生。现在不管怎么看，我都是一个人类，除了氪石——它对我的伤害急剧地放大。”

“你怎么了？不应该是这样的。”

“我的身体系统正每况愈下。”这话听起来有些疲惫，显然已经被不同的人重复了很多次了。

“为什么？”Lex追问道，“它为什么正在逐渐关闭？你一定知道的。”

“我当然很清楚这是为什么，就像是我知道这是不能阻止的一样。”

Lex沮丧地咆哮道：“该死的，告诉我！”

“这是Conner身体稳定进程的一个副作用。”

Lex疑惑地皱了皱眉。“我不明白。”

Clark长长地，疲惫的叹了口气，同情地看着Lex，这前所未有。“你是不是从来没有看过你父亲的实验室？那个在我离开之前就被摧毁的实验室？”

“没有。除了对资金和工作人员的检查之外，它们都与我无关。另外，大多数的数据都已经损坏了。可能是我父亲安装的保密装置起了作用。”

“Lex。”Clark小心翼翼地斟酌着自己的话，他像是从来没有想到过Lex会犯如此愚蠢的错误。“那么，在我们的谈话进一步深入之前，你最好还是去看看那些东西。”

很明显，Clark知道一些Lex并不知道的事情，他甚至都不太敢向Lex解释这些事。通常，Lex会因为得不到一个明确的解释而生气，但是Clark的行为让他控制住了自己，并在心里重新安排了一天空闲时间。他必须仔细检查一下少数几个幸存的文件。

“我会的。”他答应道。

“Lex，”Clark认真地看着他，“我知道你会发现什么，而且我也知道你也会非常非常的生气，但是我需要你答应我，在做出下一步行动之前，你会考虑周全。”

他再次沉默了，点点头同意了那个年轻男人的要求，本能让他相信了对方。

“有那么糟糕吗？”

Clark点点头。“事实上，原因有很多。我从来没有告诉过你是因为我以为你知道这件事，只是无视了它。我不是故意瞒着你的，我真的以为你知道。”

Lex皱起了眉。他腹中有什么东西因为Clark的话而扭曲着。“你在害怕我。”

“我害怕你会做的事情。”Clark纠正道。“我很无助，Lex，我的身体正在自我毁灭。如果你决定要伤害我，我没有办法保护自己。”

听到Clark说出这样的话比Lex想象得还要痛苦。

时间总会有办法愈合伤口，过去的五年也不例外。Lex不再像以前那样因为超人和他的身份而愤怒。在Clark离开的这段时间内，他几乎已经有些放下了。而在这段时间里，Clark有了一个儿子，Lex则专注于自己的合法商业活动。看起来，他们俩在分开的时间内都成长了。

TBC


	4. 积木 -4-

然而，Lex很容易就理解了Clark 的担忧。Clark所认识的Lex Luthor偏执而愤怒，甚至因为反复暴露在高剂量的氪石辐射中而几乎精神崩溃。Clark刚到大都会的时候，已经听说了Lex现在已经迈入正轨，但是他始终没有亲眼看到。他们两个至今还在忙着互相争斗，Clark无法——也没有足够长的时间去从Lex身上发现他自己都不能发现的事情。

也许Clark的离开才是Lex改变的真正原因。他每在大都会出现一次，每与他相遇一次，都会让Lex想起他曾经的背叛，让Lex永远愤怒而悲伤。因此，距离可能是Lex真正需要的。他需要空间来思考。

“你没有再否认自己是外星人。”Lex指出。

Clark疲惫地耸了耸肩，把头靠在沙发上，闭上了眼睛。“我走之前你就知道了。撒谎已经没有意义了，现在这样只是在浪费时间。“

Lex在Clark说出最后一句话的时候周期了眉头，但是他放弃了再让Clark生气的想法。“我会自己出去的。“

那个几乎睡着的年轻人轻轻点了点头。

“你现在一个人可以吗？需要我给谁打个电话吗？“Lex犹豫地问道。Clark急剧恶化的身体状况让Lex有些难受。

Clark摇了摇头。“不用了。”他睁开他迷茫的双眼，直到能够看到站在远处沙发旁边的Lex。“我只是累了。睡一会我就好了。”

Lex安静地点点头。他凝视着Clark，直到他睡着。他看了一眼刚刚Clark放在桌上的玻璃杯，想了一下把它放进了厨房的水槽里。

阳光透过厨房的窗户照射进来，将那块阴暗的地方照亮了。Lex的目光越过柜台上的阴影，停在了冰箱上。他向那边走过去。

冰箱上贴满了纸。杂货店的清淡和外卖菜单之间夹着许多孩子的涂鸦，上面有很可爱的水果和各类卡通人物。Lex把杯子放在水槽里，然后走到冰箱前，好奇地欣赏着Conner的艺术创作。他那双蓝色的眼睛有了笑意，慢慢欣赏过上面画着的每一个人。Lex不知为何，竟然为这个小男孩的作品而感到了一些骄傲。尽管那是孩子的作品，但每一幅画在Lex眼中都十分完美。在太空和恐龙的图画中，穿插着Clark和Conner在外面玩耍的图画。每一幅画，都有着用数字构成的各类图形。

一张折起来的画吸引了他的注意。那就挂在这些图片的中间。Lex回头瞥了一眼沉睡中的Clark，然后移开了那块磁铁，悄悄地打开了它。他的呼吸停住了。

那是他。

Lex惊讶地低头看着自己的肖像画。它画的并不是很好，明显是出于一个孩子的想象。但所有的特征都表明，画中的就是Lex Luthor。秃头，西装，紫色的衬衫和领带。他被Conner笔下的紫色跑车逗笑了，那个东西看起来更像一条愤怒的紫鱼。但是那句被Conner的小手写下的话，才是真正吸引Lex注意的东西。

“谢谢你Lex先生成为爸爸的朋友并帮我读书。Connor。”

他的喉咙在看到这句话的时候难以抑制地哽住了。他轻轻合上了这张画，想要把它放回原位。但是他的自私占了上风——他小心翼翼的将这张纸装进口袋。这张图画的移动让冰箱表面留下了一个明显的空白，但是Lex想要Clark知道他带走了这张画，所以他就让那里保持了原样。

他抓起他的大衣，走出公寓，在关上门之后听着门锁合上的声音。他拉了拉把手确定大门已经合紧，然后慢慢走出了大楼，沉浸在回忆中。他多么希望事情没有希望事情没有变得像现在这样糟糕。

那天晚上，Lex坐在被他弄得几乎成为废墟的办公室中，第一次这么希望他的父亲还活着。

那个橱柜翻了个个儿，里面的文件洋洋洒洒飘落在地上，就像是洒了一地白色的血液。开心到就在他的沙发和椅子的残骸旁边，他咆哮着，撕扯着那深棕色的沙发布料，就像是他人生中最灰暗的那段日子一样疯狂。即使是这样一件艺术品般的家具，也不能在他的愤怒中幸免于难。

现在，Lex已经从最后一批卡德摩斯实验室文件给予他的愤怒中清醒过来。她从未发现他如此怨恨着Lionel。一个父亲希望他有一个不同的儿子是一件事，但是再造一个——那就是另一回事了。

卡德摩斯实验室的文件仍然完好无损地放在他的办公桌上，Lex控制着自己不要将它们也会掉。他从自己的手掌中抬起头，麻木地盯着那些文件。这些纸质文件中提供的信息是大量的铁证，包括科研成果和第一手资料，证明了他父亲对自己孩子的仇恨有多深。

他的父亲一直在造一个他的替代品。他的父亲一直在创造一个真正的人类来取代Lex的位置。这本来是不可能的，但这个冷酷无情的真想已经用了12号字体整齐地罗列在了白纸黑字上，以至于让Lex看的那么清楚。Lex将他的笔记本电脑从桌子上掀了下去。

Conner不是Clark的儿子。他是Lex的克隆体，它甚至不是个人类。

Clark怎么能对他隐瞒这种事情？即便他们已经反目成仇，难道他也不应该对这件事有所了解吗？难道Lex连肚子处理问题的权利都不配拥有吗？

他站了起来，椅子因为他的动作而向后滚动。他的双手又一次砸在了坚硬的办公桌上。他咆哮着，试图将那种几乎要让他窒息的情绪发泄出去。

Clark已经知道并销毁了所有的证据，销毁了所有他能够销毁的证据，然后带着那个彰显着他父亲仇恨的唯一幸存的证据消失了——并且没有告诉Lex。

Lex已经拿着可是走到了门口，突然间他恢复了理智，停了下来。那个金属的小盒子沉甸甸地握在他颤抖的双手中，在办公室的灯光下闪烁着，提醒着Lex杀死Clark是多么容易的一件事情。他闭上了眼睛，走回办公桌，让这个小盒子在抽屉的一声巨响中没入了黑暗。他叹了口气，揉了揉自己的连，双手插在口袋里，猛然间听见了纸张皱皱巴巴的响声。

他从口袋里掏出了一张被蹂躏许久的纸，打开之后，他却没有办法阻止一个微笑从他那张因愤怒而扭曲的脸上浮现。他坐下来，认认真真凝视着它。那张纸皱得很厉害，Lex将它在桌上 铺展开来，小心翼翼地用指尖抚平它，直到他尽可能的恢复原样。

那是一个小男孩画的，Lex回忆着，不是“它”，是一个Lex几乎立刻就喜欢上的小男孩，因为那是Clark的孩子。

当他凝视着那副画沉思的时候，他的脑子里突然冒出了一个想法。Conner几乎和Clark一模一样。

“除了眼睛”，他自言自语着，呆住了。

Lex突然振作起来，拿起他那奇迹般完好无损的笔记本电脑，打开了它。当它终于开始重新工作的时候，他打开了电子邮件，看着附件中那张Conner的笑脸，直到他困惑地靠在了椅子上。

一个Lex的克隆怎么会一点都不像Lex？

卡德摩斯实验室中的一个随机条目立刻删过了他的大脑，Lex迅速的从那堆文件中找到了自己所需要的那一摞。这份文件比其他的都要厚，其中包括他父亲去世前委托进行的最后一批实验的信息，以及几个月后实验室被毁之前科学家们的进展。Lex浏览了一下文件，停在了他想起来的地方。他修长的手指顺着纸张滑动，轻轻敲击着那几句话。

“尽管所有的受试者都表现出不稳定的迹象，但KON系列的受试者则表现出了较慢的衰退速度。这可能是由于在该特定群体中使用了外来基因因子，需要进一步的测试。因为在所有的单独实验中，已经证明外来遗传物质具有不利的不稳定性。”

“外来基因因子”

“混蛋，”Lex低声咒骂道，震惊地僵硬在椅子上，“这也许就解释得通了。”

的确如此。

Lex第一次查阅Conner的档案时就注意到了这一点。他是个天才，即便是和那些和他水平相当的人相比也是如此。Lex也是个聪明的小混蛋，但即便是他，在五岁的时候也搞不懂他妈的物理。Conner太聪明了，不可能是Lex的复制品。Lex的克隆不可能那么聪明，除非有点什么额外的东西加了进来，比如某种超级生物的DNA。

“操。”Lex捏了捏鼻梁。

他的父亲当然知道Clark是什么人，也利用了这一点达到了自己的目的。他要求太高了，Lex苦涩地想。他记得那些客观的描述性结论，记得那些科学家们的挫败感。最早的克隆尝试屡屡失败，而Lex当然没有被成功克隆出来。

他不知道应该如何看待这个事实。

所以他们开始用其他人的DNA开始做实验，看看能不能稳定Lex的基因。所有尝试都失败了，直到他们开始用了Clark的基因。

TBC


End file.
